


OMEGA

by NotCatto



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Past, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Karmaland - Freeform, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Verse, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Rubius-centric, Temporary Amnesia, mostly angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotCatto/pseuds/NotCatto
Summary: Karmaland es un pequeño pueblo en el cual su población está dividida por Alfas, Betas y Omegas.Rubius, un Omega muy despistado y problemático, siempre trata de sobrevivir contra una cruel y despiadada sociedad regida por la jerarquía de castas. Sin embargo, se encuentra consternado por no recordar su pasado e intenta vivir su día a día con una falsa paz, ignorando el peligro inminente que lo acecha sin parar. A pesar de sus múltiples intentos fallidos por recuperar sus recuerdos, todas las pistas sobre su pasado lo guían hasta el dueño de la isla flotante.Vegetta tiene secretos que esconder.
Relationships: Luzu/Auron (Karmaland), Mangel/Lolito (Karmaland), Mangel/Rubius (Karmaland), Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Staxx/Alexby (Karmaland), Vegetta/Rubius (Karmaland), Willyrex/Fargan (Karmaland)
Kudos: 14





	1. 「Aclaración」

**˗ˏˋ ¡ACLARACIONES! ˊˎ˗**

  * Si, yo soy la misma autora que lo escribe en Wattpad. Creo que es importante aclararlo.
  * Este fanfic se encuentra publicado en otra plataforma, pero aquí estará publicada su versión editada y corregida.
  * Habrá algunas sutiles diferencias con la versión publicada originalmente en la otra plataforma, desde diálogos hasta pequeños detalles como lo son los aromas de las feromonas, escenas, descripciones, etc.



Explicaré rápidamente algunos detalles sobre mi escritura: 

  * Cuando el texto está en _cursiva_ , es por que se trata de un recuerdo.
  * Cuando el texto está entre comillas dobles <<esto>>, es por que se trata de un pensamiento.
  * Cuando un dialogo está en **negrita** , es por que un Alfa está usando su " **Voz de Mando** ".
  * Cuando un dialogo está en _cursiva_ , es por que un Omega está usando su " _Voz de Calma_ ".



No se preocupen si no están familiarizados con la terminología del Omegaverse, después de esta pequeña aclaración me di la tarea de organizar y presentar una pequeña guía que les será útil para entender algunas situaciones y terminologías usadas en la obra.

No queda nada más que aclarar, **¡disfruten del fanfic!**


	2. 「Guía A/B/O」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta obra Omegaverse abarca una extensión de conocimientos e información recopiladas de distintas páginas web y headcanons propios de la autora de esta obra. Se explicará de manera sencilla y breve en que consiste este universo alternativo para evitar confusiones y facilitar la experiencia de la lectura de esta obra.
> 
> Algunos datos estarán adaptados al gusto del autor, tomándose la libertad creativa de añadir o relegar la información que quisiera utilizar para este universo diegético. Si tienes conocimientos de algunos datos del Omegaverse y no fueron incluidos en esta guía introductoria, se debe a que no son relevantes para la trama o simplemente no se tomaran en cuenta para el desarrollo.

**DATOS DE CONOCIMIENTO GENERAL**

La sociedad está dividida en tres castas, estas se encuentran ordenadas de mayor a menor rango de poder:

  * Alfa
  * Beta
  * Omega



**ALFAS**

  * Son vistos como líderes por naturaleza. Se cree que poseen características dominantes y pueden ser extrovertidos, aunque algunas veces llegan a mostrarse agresivos. Denotan rasgos fuertes y toscos, otorgándoles aspectos de protectores y mandatarios. Tienden a ser muy instintivos por su parte animal, y hasta llegan a ser territoriales. Sus tres principales sentidos – _olfato, vista y oído_ – están muy desarrollados, otorgándoles una ventaja inmensa sobre las otras castas.



  * En términos de características físicas los Alfas son muy altos, a diferencia de las otras castas. También se sabe que son físicamente más fuertes, y fácilmente pueden ganar bastante masa muscular en poco tiempo.



  * Los aromas de los Alfas son fuertes, suelen poseer aromas comunes pero agradables para atraer Betas u Omegas. Sin embargo, cuando están en celo, su aroma puede llegar a intensificarse, y tienden a marcar con su esencia ciertas prendas para atraer la atención de su amante. Tienden a poseer aromas sutiles como menta, uva, hierbabuena, madera, romero.



  * Poseen una cualidad denominada “ **Voz de Comando** ”, al ser usada puede volver a los Omegas muy sumisos, teniendo cierto control sobre ellos. Los Betas lo obedecen instintivamente teniendo cierto grado de obediencia ante la voz, y los Alfas de menor rango solo agachan la cabeza al sentirse intimidados, pero otros Alfas también pueden contraatacar este comando con gruñidos y mostrado sus colmillos incisivos. La **Voz de Comando** es bastante similar a un gruñido, al utilizarlo el Alfa libera feromonas de miedo dirigidas hacia su enemigo o amenaza obligándolo a someterlo. El abuso de esta cualidad puede llegar a ser un delito, sobre todo si se utiliza en Betas u Omegas emparejados, se le condena a un castigo que hace que su **Voz de Comando** pierda efecto sobre los demás.



  * Poseen una cualidad llamada “ **Canto de Alfa** ”, es un suave ronroneo profundo que hace vibrar sutilmente el pecho del Alfa para calmar a su amante, debido a que puede oler feromonas de estrés siendo liberadas por su pareja y sienten la fuerte necesidad de calmarlo y tranquilizarlo.



  * Los Alfas pueden evitar el periodo de celo usando supresores diseñados especialmente para su casta. Estos no son tan populares ni bien vistos ante la sociedad, por lo que no están bien desarrollados como para los Omegas.



  * Antes de entrar en el periodo de celo, sufren de dolores musculares, sudoración, irritabilidad.



  * Durante el celo tienen un intenso deseo por aparearse y reproducirse, dependiendo de la cercanía con su amante puede llegar a desear marcarlo durante el acto sexual. Sufren de un celo muy corto de cada 6 meses aproximadamente, el cual dura de 2 a 5 días máximo, dependiendo del individuo.



  * Se sabe que los Alfas despliegan una fuerte protección sobre su pareja y sus cachorros, si alguno de estos llega a ser amenazados, es probable que tienda en atacar y lastimar al individuo, en algunos casos puede llegar a intentar asesinar a la amenaza.



**BETAS**

  * Son casi parecidos a los humanos comunes. Los hombres poseen órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres también poseen sus respectivos órganos reproductores femeninos.



  * No presentan la cualidad de marcar o ser marcados, y tampoco entran en celo. Se les consideran seres neutros, ya que no poseen un ciclo de apareamiento como los Alfas y los Omegas. Además, poseen tienden a ser más fuertes que los Omegas, y tiene mejor auto-control que los Alfas ante situaciones estresantes.



  * Poseen un olor característico, esto les ayuda a ser diferenciados entre ellos. Sus esencias son más tranquilas y desapercibidas que los Alfas y Omegas. Tienden a poseer olores como a naranjas, arándanos o durazno.



**OMEGAS**

  * Son vistos como la casta más débil, aunque algunos han llegado a demostrar lo contrario. Se cree que poseen características tímidas, cariñosas y tranquilas, aunque se tienen registros de casos de Omegas rebeldes que rompen con los estereotipos que la sociedad les ha impuesto a seguir por años.



  * Sus características físicas suelen ser más pequeñas y delgadas, a diferencia de las demás castas. Denotan ciertos rasgos delicados y suaves, esto es meramente físico debido a que les favorece mucho para atraer una pareja con la cual enlazarse. Difícilmente pueden ganar masa muscular.



  * Los aromas de los Omegas suelen ser más dulces en comparación con las demás castas, esto debido a que les ayuda atraer una pareja. Sin embargo, al entrar en celo su aroma se intensifica, llamando la atención de los Alfas cercanos con el propósito de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Poseen esencias como peonías, naranjas, limón.



  * Poseen una cualidad llamada “ **Voz de Omega** ”, esta suele ser empleada cuando el Omega trata de calmar a un Alfa, volviéndolos dóciles y teniendo cierto control sobre ellos.



  * Poseen una cualidad llamada “ **Chillido** ”, esta suele ser utilizada para llamar a su Alfa alertándole para que ayuda a su auxilio, anunciándole que se encuentra en una situación de peligro inminente o que atenta contra su propia seguridad, y en algunos casos su vida.



  * Los Omegas pueden evitar o interrumpir el periodo de apareamiento, utilizan unas pastillas llamadas supresores. Estas tienen distintas presentaciones y diferentes usos.



  * Antes de entrar en celo, los Omegas llegan a percibir ciertos síntomas como pueden ser cambios hormonales, calambres, dolores de cabeza y musculares. Esto se debe a que su cuerpo se está preparando para el celo.



  * Durante el periodo del ciclo de apareamiento tiene el deseo fervoroso de ser _anudados_ , apareados o enlazados. Su temperatura aumenta gradualmente, otorgándoles fuertes fiebres durante todo el ciclo. En este periodo sus niveles hormonales suben, obligándolos a tener la necesidad de mantener relaciones sexuales.



  * Sufren de un celo cada 3 meses, y duran aproximadamente de 4 días a una semana. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, tienden a padecer de dolores abdominales, lubricación y altas temperaturas corporales. El periodo de celo hará que el Omega esté desorientado y necesitado, perjudicándolos de muchas maneras. Se recomienda tener una persona de confianza o un Alfa que esté dispuesto a cuidarlos y vigilarlos durante este lapso de tiempo.



  * Los Omegas suelen anidar cuando están nerviosos, asustados, en celo, embarazados. Buscará prendas y cosas agradables que colocará en un espacio de su hogar donde se sienta protegido, esto suele ser mantas, almohadas, sábanas, ropa de su pareja, siendo utilizadas para crear su nido. El propósito del nido es que sea un lugar cómodo y seguro donde pueda encontrar paz y tranquilidad.



**CELO**

Los **celos** solo pueden comenzar a experimentarse a partir de los 18 años, esto se debe a que el cuerpo ha logrado alcanzar la madurez sexual.

  * Los **Alfas** sufren de un celo muy corto de cada 6 meses aproximadamente, el cual dura de 2 a 5 días máximo, dependiendo del individuo.
  * Los **Betas** no poseen celos.
  * Los **Omegas** sufren de un celo cada 3 meses, y duran aproximadamente de 4 días a una semana.



**ACTO SEXUAL**

  * En el caso de los **Alfas** , estos al tener su relación sexual y llegar al orgasmo, la base de su miembro se engrosa haciendo que quede _anudado_ mientras fecunda a su amante, de esta manera aumenta las probabilidades de embarazarlo. Sin embargo, no puede separarse ni mucho menos realizar movimientos brutos, ya que esto puede provocar un enorme riesgo de lastimar a su pareja por el _nudo_. Se tiene que esperar que el miembro se desinflame o _desanude_ , solo de esta manera puede separarse de su amante sin lastimarlo.
  * En el caso de los **Betas** , estos solo pueden aparearse entre ellos debido a las diferencias biológicas. Se tienen registros de que los Betas no pueden llegar a satisfacer a los Omegas y tampoco pueden soportar el nudo de los Alfas.
  * En el caso de los **Omegas** , estos segregan su propio lubricante sirviéndoles para minimizar el dolor de la penetración y de la _anudación_ del Alfa en su interior. Durante la _anudación_ sentirá una sensación placentera que logrará saciar su apetito sexual.



**FERAL**

Se le denomina de esta manera al estado de defensa y territorialidad primaria que vuelve salvaje e irracional a la persona, esto es causado por la adrenalina cuando inunda el sistema del Alfa u Omega, cuando se ven obligados a enfrentarse a una situación de mucho estrés o enojo. Se ven obligados a luchar por su bienestar. Durante este tiempo les es muy difícil comunicarse o razonar con claridad, dejándose llevar por sus instintos primarios. Se vuelven seres irracionales, atacando a cualquier persona a la que consideren una amenaza.

  * Un **Alfa** entrará en estado feral si su compañero o cachorro está en peligro, volviéndose salvaje y entrando en un inminente combate contra la amenaza.
  * Un **Omega** entrará en estado feral si se amenaza a un cachorro, sea suyo o ajeno su instinto de maternidad lo dominara por ambas partes, se dice que los Omegas en estado feral pueden ser más peligrosos que un Alfa.



**SUPRESORES**

  * Los **supresores** son utilizados para los _calores_ del celo, pero no se recomienda usarse de manera continua, debido que a largo plazo pueden provocar problemas de fertilidad.
  * Las **píldoras** , o mejor conocidos como “ **bloqueadores de olores** ”, estos se utilizan para suprimir el olor de alguien y tienen diferentes presentaciones.



**PAREJAS DESTINADAS**

Son exclusivamente los **Alfas** y **Omegas** que al encontrarse hacen conexión al instante, y saben que es su otra mitad. Sin embargo, no sucede al instante, deben de darse tiempo para conocerse permitiendo que la conexión entre ambos se vuelva fuerte hasta el punto de sentir una irremediable atracción por el otro.

**MARCA**

Se le denomina de esta manera a la marca que el Alfa forma al morder el cuello de su Omega, por lo general esto se hace durante el acto sexual. La **marca** forma el lazo entre ambos cuando el Omega también decide marcar a su Alfa, completando el proceso de apareamiento con ambos mordiéndose el cuello y creando un vínculo permanente, incluso podrán seguir conectados si su lazo se rompe.

**LAZOS**

Se les llama de esta manera a las **conexiones** que existen cuando un Alfa muerde el cuello de un Omega, de manera en que deja una marca que no desaparecerá jamás hasta que pasen ciertas circunstancias que podrían anular la marca.

  * La marca indica que el Omega está en una relación estable, donde se encuentra unido con un Alfa. También los Alfas suelen tener una marca por parte de su Omega, donde se confirma que la relación es bilateral y no unilateral.
  * Esta unión se produce únicamente entre Alfas y Omegas, no se puede formar un lazo con un Beta, tampoco entre Alfas ni entre Omegas.
  * Existen conexiones tan fuertes que pueden hacer que ambos sientan los sentimientos de su pareja, incluso si están en lugares distintos.
  * Los lazos pueden durar para siempre si la pareja se ama verdaderamente, en caso de que no sea así el lazo causara una inmensa agonía entre ambos.
  * En caso de que un Omega sea mordido sin su consentimiento, el lazo se formará causándole un inmenso dolor que no podrá detenerse hasta estar junto al Alfa que lo marcó.
  * Al romper el lazo, tanto el Alfa como el Omega pueden caer en una profunda depresión, llegar a enfermarse, o en el peor de los casos, morir. Debido a que el lazo los unía de manera física y mental, haciéndolos sentir un vacío existencial que es muy difícil de superar.




	3. ❝Prólogo❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un prólogo con mucho texto y mucha narración, pero versión mejorada que la de Wattpad :D

_El tenue brillo de la Luna se abría paso entre la oscuridad, filtrándose entre la densidad de las frías aguas que intentaban llegar hasta la persona que se hundía a cada segundo. Irónicamente, el castaño se sentía tan ligero mientras se sumergía con una paz imperturbable. Sin embargo, no era consciente de dónde estaba ni de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo se dejaba arrastrar por las piedras guardadas en la sudadera._

_Sumergirse en el agua no era algo completamente nuevo para él, después de todo alguna vez había buceado en el mar junto sus amigos o incluso, recordaba las ocasiones en las que nadaba por la piscina, pero jamás lo había hecho con intenciones suicidas. Nunca se había sumergido ante las densas aguas del lago con la intención de quitarse la vida, hasta ahora._

_Su pecho ardía dolorosamente, rogando por algo de oxígeno. Intentó respirar por la boca, pero solo ocasionó que el agua entrara hasta sus pulmones. Su fallido y desesperado intento por conseguir algo de aire solo había provocado que perdiera el poco oxígeno que le quedaba. Estas escaparon en forma de pequeñas burbujas que flotaron a su alrededor, burlándose de su fatídico destino. El castaño creía que moriría en la soledad de un lago semi-congelado, o al menos eso pensó._

_De alguna manera logró escuchar un coro de voces inentendibles que se distorsionaban a causa del agua, la poca lucidez que le quedaba le hacía pensar que solo eran un invento de su imaginación. El coro de gritos indescifrables hacía eco, rebotando por las penumbras del bosque. Entonces, su cuerpo fue invadido por una sensación que le ocasionó un terrible malestar emocional: **culpa** . Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que debía apresurarse, tenía que hacerlo antes de que lo encontraran y arruinaran su plan. _

_Una vez más dejó que el oxígeno escapara en forma de pequeñas burbujas que flotaron hasta perderse en la superficie del lago, pero no era tan simple como creía. Instintivamente su cuerpo comenzaba a luchar por su propia supervivencia; una parte de él quería morir, pero la otra tenía miedo de dar ese gran paso._

_Unas danzantes y oscuras manchas aparecieron cubriendo su visión, casi ya no podía ver los tenues rayos de la Luna brillar ante él. Empezó a percibir que su cuerpo era cada vez más pesado y sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos, mientras que una parte de él seguía luchando por mantenerse vivo. Movía sus brazos con desesperación; un intento en vano por vivir._

_Sin embargo, la falta de oxigenación no tardó en afectarle y con ello, llegaron las alucinaciones. Sintió una horrible presión instalarse en su pecho, creando una sensación desagradable que sólo pudo describir como ahogarse. No, era mucho peor. Era una desgarradora sensación que destrozaba su corazón una y otra vez, recordándole continuamente ese extraño vacío que existía, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿había perdido algo...? ¿había perdido a alguien?_

_Finalmente, su cuerpo dejó de luchar. Se entregó al fatídico final que tanto anhelaba, nunca antes había sentido tanta paz y tranquilidad. La adictiva serenidad lo invadía por completo como si de una droga se tratase, su mente estaba nublada al igual que su juicio. Ambos perdiéndose en el oscuro mar de la inconsciencia hasta que percibió una extraña perturbación que casi lo sacó de su ensoñación, alguien había entrado a las profundidades de las frías aguas del lago._

_Lo habían encontrado._

_El castaño ya no poseía las fuerzas necesarias para hacer algo tan simple como moverse, solo se dejó hundirse con una paz imperturbable. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el cálido tacto rodear su fría cintura, pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escapar de aquellos brazos. Las manchas negras cubrieron su visión por completo, y entonces finalmente llegó su ansiada paz._

**Sin embargo...**

Rubius despertó sobresaltado, apenas logró contener un grito que casi escapó de sus labios. Su corazón latía frenéticamente contra su pecho, mientras sentía como sus prendas se pegaban a su sudoroso y tembloroso cuerpo. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos en la oscuridad de su habitación, esperando que el reconfortante silencio fuera más que suficiente para calmarse después de su horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo, un sonoro ronquido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró a un lado de su cama, encontrándose con la figura adormilada de su novio, Mangel. Al menos su sobresalto no le había despertado, notaba la tranquilidad y serenidad en su adormilado rostro.

Ver a su pareja descansar plácidamente le brindó la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, e intentó calmar su acelerada respiración. Lo último que quería era sufrir un ataque de pánico por culpa de sus constantes pesadillas, ya era más que suficiente con tenerlas cada noche. No era la primera vez que las tenía ni tampoco sería la última, pero nunca podría acostumbrarse a la horrible sensación que le dejaba el morir en los sueños.

El castaño le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su novio antes de plantarle un suave beso sobre su negruzco cabello, aquello no causó ninguna reacción sobre su adormilada pareja. La escena era levemente iluminada por el tenue brillo de la Luna, los débiles rayos lunares se filtraban entre los cristales del ventanal de su habitación, el panel de vidrio le otorgaba una preciosa vista del poblado. Entre el bello panorama que podía ver desde la comodidad, logró vislumbrar aquella magnífica isla flotante.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ser invadido por la tristeza al pensar en el dueño de aquellos hermosos terrenos. Vegetta, quien desde hace dos años se había confinado detrás de las paredes amuralladas de su propia isla y muy pocas veces salía de sus terrenos. Rubius no lograba entender el repentino cambio de actitud del Alfa, no era nada normal de él. Pero, aunque el Omega quisiera ayudarlo, sentía que su ayuda sería igual de útil que el de una azada de oro.

Desde que había perdido la memoria no había hecho nada más que cagarla constantemente metiéndose en líos con los Alfas y Betas del pueblo, pero gracias a los Dioses del Karma siempre estaban Willy, Fargan o Luzu para salvar su trasero, literalmente. En algunas ocasiones también Auron llegaba para ayudarle, pero el Beta solo se limitaba a burlarse de su situación antes de ayudarlo.

No podía evitar sentirse inútil, principalmente por el hecho de perder gran parte de su memoria. Realmente quería ayudar a su amigo, pero en su interior sabía que su Omega solo quería una excusa para estar cerca del dueño de la isla flotante. Rubius se debatió internamente mientras decidía que hacer, ¿debería intentar contactarse con el Alfa o dejar todo como estaba?

**Sin embargo, no dudaba en que pronto se arrepentiría al dejarse influenciar por sus sentimientos.**


End file.
